guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winds
If you want to screw up a B/P team, bring this... lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 15:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Only works on foes! --Heelz 15:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, duh... lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 15:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm missing once in a while when I use this spirit. Maybe it doesn't only work on foes? I'll test soon if no one else does. --Loonsbury 09:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) is 15% really that big of a deal? i can see why the ebon vanguard has this skill though (looks with hate at the charr rangers with dual shot and ignite arrows, especially the hard mode ones) :Its kind weak. They should make it scale the miss %. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It would screw me but the charr rangers are nothing if they had Triple Shot,Dual Shot,Ignite Arrows and Conjure Flame i would be worried-the spike damage is awesome they do hae all that but triple shot lol or do the wars have conjure flame The only thing I can see this being useful for is running in a Price of Failure-type build, where your damage comes from foes Miss-ing. Because as a standalone this is complete junk. >.> Even if you're a Ritualist and are looking for a good target to use Soul Twisting, we have Destruction with the shortest recharge of all. (T/ ) 19:22, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Hmm..shouldn't the name be..."Unfavorable Winds"?--Darksyde Never Again 20:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I would think it should be "High Winds" since it creates a "Spirit of High Winds" --Loonsbury 08:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Dunno about that. Square might come a'knockin'... --Kajex Firedrake 22:09, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Nature Ritual I don't know why Xeon changed the type of this skill. But it makes no sense that a Nature Ritual only affects foes. -- numma_cway 05:32, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Have you actually used the skill during the sneak preview? I'm positive the last time I used it, it was a nature ritual. It even uses a nature ritual-like animation above the character's head. Flechette 05:35, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::It said Ritual, the last time I saw it, not Nature Ritual. --Kale Ironfist 05:59, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Then we are both wrong. It's neither a nature ritual or a ebon vanguard ritual. Period. it's in its own skill type. Flechette 06:07, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Has anyone used Soul Twisting on it? This should either show if this is a ritual. If it's a ritual, you can also check if it is a Binding Ritual. I hope someone tested it so we can update the list of skill types. -- numma_cway 13:39, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I didn't believe it was an Ebon Vanguard Ritual either. but it indeed is. . Don't know if if it will stay that way though. Would they really introduce a quite superfluous skill type for just 1 skill? They should make it a Binding Ritual or a plain Ritual instead, no worries. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:23, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Who says there's only one of these? We barely got to touch the Ebon Vanguard storyline. --Heelz 19:45, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Not Only "Foes" Missage Does this prove it? We should add a note, this doesn't just apply to "foes" as the skill description says. --Loonsbury 21:13, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Heh, seems so. Although shouldn't it be added as a bug? It shouldnt be happening ::Probably, but I wouldn't know whether it's a bug in the description or in the way it works - wouldn't be surprised either way. --Loonsbury 05:27, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Oh dear, could this skill get any worse? >.> (T/ ) 05:30, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :I added a bug in the notes after testing with a bloodsong and summoned mursaat - they missed about 1/7 also. --Loonsbury 05:34, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Srsly, you think they would at least do a rudimentary test for these things before releasing them... --Macros 06:18, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::But that's what players are for ;-) --Loonsbury 20:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :: Or maybe the dummy used shadow form lol--Dunkoro 07:58, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::*looks at top of page* So this CAN screw over a B/P team! :P -- -- (s)talkpage 08:30, 6 October 2007 (UTC) LAME! Entropy, we need your LAME tag! The Paintballer (T/ ) 07:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Or you could, you know, add it yourself? The Less Able to Make Effective tag is for anyone to use. --Kale Ironfist 08:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Seriously, even Icy Ground is better. (T/ ) 03:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :worst skill in guild wars 87.189.205.111 20:59, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Effects Monitor When I use this spirit it doesn't appears in the effects monitor like other spirits. Is it a bug? °*° Fei °*° 20:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :It only effects foes so it wouldn't show up for you. Soothing has the same effect. (I'm making an assumption.) —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC)